1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to an integrated system, and more particularly, to an integrated system including a signal analysis circuit, which generates or analyzes a transfer function of a control system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The stability of a system can be improved using information about the dynamic characteristics of the system. A dynamic signal analyzer (DSA) is a device that measures the dynamic characteristics of the system. A frequency response characteristic of the system in a frequency domain is an example of one of the dynamic characteristics. However, it may be inefficient to measure the dynamic characteristics of every system using the DSA. Moreover, the DSA is expensive to manufacture and measuring methods using the DSA can be complex.